Episode 1 : Bright Lights
by Silvertongue.Weavers
Summary: This is the Start of a long life. Supernatural spin off, original characters included.


Chapter 1: Bright Lights

The rumble of a 1968 Dodge Coronet, 440 six pack, rumbled through the midnight air in the small town of Hermitage Missouri. The moon reflected off the hood of the dark green car as it drove down the two lane road. The figure in the car was that of a woman, and the music that blared out the window was classic rock. It was a nice night for a drive, mid 60's, clear sky and a full moon.

"Also a good night for a wolf hunt," she said to herself as she reached over to turn the radio down. She pulled down a dirt road, and gentle drove down it. Heaven forbid she threw the old girl out of alignment, "that'd suck…" she grinned as she spoke to herself.

She shut off the engine as she pulled up to an old farm house and parked the car behind some bushes. Grabbing her revolver, a few silver bullets, and her flash light she got out of the car and walked cautiously up to the old house. The front porch was covered in blood and police tape, they said it was a cougar attack, she thought otherwise.

"Hell…looks like a werewolf attack." She shined the light all around the front porch and moved on in to the house. She pushed the front door open slowly, she held up the light and gun and inspected cautiously making sure there weren't any unexpected surprises waiting for her around each and every corner. "Smells horrible in here…how long are they going to wait to clean this crap hole up…" holding her jacket sleeve over her nose she continued on heading in to the kitchen.

"Ordinary family home…" she looked up at a family photo up on dining room wall, "it's kinda creepy how happy they seem." She shined the light over to the table and noticed bullet casings on the table and floor.

"A .357… interesting gun choice for such a simple family." She stuck one in her jean pocket and crept in to the kitchen, the old wood floors creaked with each stepped she took. Blood was smeared on the bottom part of the fridge and cabinets, she looked at the claw marks that were imbedded in to the wood of the floor. She set her flash light and gun down, pulled out her tweezers and a little plastic bag and took a sample of some of the hair she found in the mark.

"It's an old house Dean they creak and make all sorts of noises." Loud food steps could be heard coming down the stairs.

"Yeah well…it's still eerie…So tomorrow go to the morgue?" Okay that one sounded familiar, she thought.

"That's what I kinda figured. I have a feeling that it's a were but you never know. Check the bodies see if they have their hearts, how many were killed?" She finally caught a glimpse of the shadowy figure.

"Holy shit what is that? A sasquatch…" she whispered.

"3 outta 5 family members, the mother, father, and the youngest son, the middle and oldest sisters survived. Said they ran and hid in the barn…that's weird don't you think?" The familiar voice spoke again.

"Yeah…think the kids are responsible for the attack?" They started heading towards the front door talking as they went.

"Uh oh…" She said in a shushed voice, "stupid mistake…stupid mistake…" she smacked her forehead, "forgot to shut the front door." She poked her head above the counter again and noticed they had gone out.

"What idiots don't take notice that the door they went in was closed before and now open?" She stood up slowly trying to see if the shadows were anywhere else. "Okay so hopefully they didn't notice anything…" She heard the sound of an engine start up, "where was that hidden?" She crept towards the window and peeked through the curtains.

"1967 Chevy Impala… Dean?" She gritted her teeth, "you bastard…this is my state and my case. No way am I gonna let you take it from me, damn Winchester boys…" Clenching her fist she stepped out on to the front porch and watched the impala's tail lights coast up the lane.

"So they're heading to the morgue tomorrow…I'll just beat them to it then." She ran up the lane a ways and found the coronet, removing the brush she hopped in and spun out intent of catching up with the hunters.

"I think Detective Larson is gonna make a stop at the cop shop tomorrow." As she talked to herself she took notice that she had caught up with the black impala. "oh oh look at this!" She romped the 68 speeding up in which case she was now riding their asses.

"Um Dean…what the hell is going on?" Sam turned around to see the bright lights of the car behind them.

"I don't know but it's really getting on my nerves!" Dean sped up in response, "what hell does that car have in it!" The pedal was to the floor and the impala didn't have any more to give.

That's when it happened the impala spun out when the car behind them turned on what to be bright lights expect brighter, "what the hell!" Sam held on as Dean tried to keep control of the car, eyes shut to not blind themselves they finally stopped in the middle of the road. The car that had been chasing them was gone, "Sammie? You okay?" Dean put his hand on Sam's shoulder and squeezed, "Sam?"

"Yeah…I'm okay, what about you?" Sam opened his eyes letting things come in to focus.

"Yea...good…did you happen to see what that car was?" Dean reached down to start the impala back up, "come on baby…" the engine struggled but finally started on the 4th crank. "That's my girl…so again did you see anything?"

"No…nothing just lights…that's it. I'm still trying to focus my eyes, did you see anything?" He rubbed his eyes and face.

"Like you, just lights…whatever or whoever it was had one hell of a car though." Dean put the impala in drive and headed towards Camdenton Missouri. "Hopefully that never happens again."


End file.
